The Best Hangover cure
by Dokuganryu
Summary: Apollo doesn't normally get drunk, but when he does it's Phoenix's fault and he ends up on Klavier's sofa the following morning. He's a grump and Klavier is used to it, but Apollo feels a little bad about reacting so snappy with Klavier since he let him sleep over and all, so he decides to make him dinner to say thank you. Yaoi. M x M


**Just some pure klapollo fluff for my RP partner [The Polly to my Klav eee 3]**

It wasn't often he found himself with company of a man after a night out. Yet here was his courtroom rival dozing on his sofa after they'd been out together last night for a couple of drinks to celebrate with Phoenix and Miles about the former being reinstated as a lawyer. Klavier was nursing his own hangover but he was pretty used to them, it was Apollo he was worried about. He'd never seen the lawyer so drunk and personally he blamed Phoenix for encouraging him to "let go and enjoy himself a bit more".

"Ja, thanks for that Herr Wright..." Klavier muttered to himself upon looking at Apollo, who appeared to be stirring from his alcohol induced coma. If Apollo hadn't already been near to unconsciousness when he'd carried him home on his back he would have probably invited him to bed with him, but he figured if the lawyer's memory was hazy come morning he might freak out waking up next to Klavier and start to question the events of the night before.

The prosecutor sighed with a smile on his face, heading into the kitchen to make them both some coffee. Klavier padded back into the lounge area of his apartment, placing the cups down on the table along with some painkillers for Apollo in case he needed them. "Herr Justice? Are you still with us?" He laughed gently, leaning over to brush his hair out of his face as he slowly began to stir.

A low groan left his lips as Apollo blinked the sleep from his eyes. Oh god, his head felt like a ten tonne weight. Why had he agreed to go drinking with Mr. Wright and Klavier of all people?! He even recalled Edgeworth being somewhat more relaxed than his usual uptight self. "Uhnhn...Is that you Klavier? What the hell happened last night..?" He remembered bits and pieces, such as Phoenix handing him a bottle of wine and betting him $20 he couldn't drink the whole thing. Oh well, least Apollo was $20 better off now.

"Ja, it's me Apollo, I've got you some coffee and some painkillers if you need them for your hangover. You were pretty wasted last night." He smiled, moving to crouch next to him, a hand hovering in his hair still. "I mean I had to carry you back here, on my back. I didn't mind though, you weren't heavy, though your chords of steel may have deafened me slightly." For some reason Apollo had thought it a good idea to start practising his famous chords at 3am. In Klavier's eardrum. Though he was used to excessive noise from playing many a gig, that was certainly something else.

Apollo sighed heavily, batting Klavier's hand out of his hair as he sat up, looking down to see he was wearing a Gavinners shirt. Obviously Klavier's. "Why am I wearing this monstrosity? Ugh no, never mind. Painkillers." He asked a little snappily, tacking on a quick "please" so he didn't sound too rude. Klavier obliged, used to having to deal with the unpleasantness of his old friends when they were struck with a hangover. "Here you are, Apollo. Two should do the trick, you'll be fine in no time."

He mumbled a thank you as he took the pills, swallowing them back quickly with the glass of water he assumed Klavier had put by the sofa for him last night in case he needed it. "Ugh, how much did I drink..? Actually you know what, I don't wanna know. I can just assume it was more than that one bottle of wine I chugged. I'm gonna smack Mr. Wright when I next see him." He rubbed his temples, looking up to see Klavier, who'd moved to perch on the sofa now, resting his hand on Apollo's legs which were covered by the throw.

"Ha, I share the sentiment. I have no idea how Herr Edgeworth puts up with that guy he can drink far too much and still be stone cold sober." Klavier handed Apollo his coffee, reaching for his own too. "Would you like anything to eat? Maybe a nice bath or shower?" He offered, his hand brushing a stray lock of hair from Apollo's face, smiling warmly at him.

Honestly Apollo didn't know what he wanted right now, a shower sure sounded nice though. "I'm not sure I can stomach anything right now, but thanks for offering Klavier. Maybe once I've showered I'll want something...Uhm, I'll cook if you like, since you let me crash here and are looking after me it only seems fair." It was all he could offer really, since cooking was something he enjoyed and it would take his mind off the hangover, probably.

"Very well, I will not say no to you cooking for me Apollo, I somewhat lack in that department." He admitted. He'd never bothered to learn since when he lived with Kristoph he'd done the cooking and well, being famous he could afford to eat out most nights. "I'm not surprised in the slightest, Klavier." Apollo shook his head with a slight smile, shuffling out of the blankets to land his feet on the floor, yawning as he stretched up, his back clicking.

"You remember how to work the shower, ja?" Klavier got up, finishing off his coffee, giving Apollo's sleeve a tug, pulling him off balance and into his arms. He planted a kiss on top of his head before letting him free, "Bathroom is that way, try not to use all the hot water, ja? I need to shower too." He chuckled, breezing back into his bedroom to make his bed. Apollo huffed as Klavier embraced him, feeling his cheeks grow a little hot at the kiss. "I-I'm fine! I can deal with this." He stalked off to the bathroom, hopping into the shower once it was warm enough, sighing contentedly as the warm steamy water helped clear his head.

Klavier spent the time pulling his hair back into a loose pony tail, pottering about the apartment while he waited for Apollo to get his ass out of the shower and make something for breakfast? Lunch? What even was the time? He checked the nearby clock to see it had just gone 12 noon. He'd thought it'd be later than that, considering the time Apollo had finally passed out.

"Klavier! Can you come here a sec?" Apollo had a towel around his torso after exiting the shower, his hair all over the place after he'd just ran a towel through it. He realised he had no clothes with him apart from the ones on his back, he didn't even have any clean boxers. "Ja? What is the matter?" Klavier called as he padded over to the bathroom, a playful smirk tugging at his lips as he observed how Apollo stood in only his towel, his arms crossed and hair untamed.

"Well I'd have thought that would be obvious. Do you, uhm, have any clothes I can borrow? And some underwear..." He grumbled, more than a little irritated he was asking Klavier for such basic things. He really did owe him a cooked meal. "I think you look delectable like that actually..." He advanced on him, wrapping his arms around the naked body, kissing him on the cheek as he felt Apollo's arms close around his back, albeit a little reluctant at first.

"You don't need to worry, we didn't do anything last night. You seemed to want to but It didn't sit right with me, ja? You were wasted and I didn't want you aching _there _as well as your head come morning." He pulled back, gently pressing his lips against Apollo's, chuckling when he felt the other's teeth nip at his bottom lip. "I know, I'd definitely remember if we did have sex..." He commented, feeling his cheeks grow hot from even imagining having sex with Klavier while under the influence. Christ that would probably be horribly embarrassing for him. No doubt his drunken chords of steel would be the perfect bedroom mood killer.

"Of course you would, I am incredibly memorable, ja?" He smirked cockily, giving Apollo's ass a firm slap before returning to his room, fetching the lawyer some clean boxers, some black slacks and a different Gavinners shirt. Apollo sighed, but accepted the garments with thanks. At least the band shirt was red this time and not purple, like everything else. After he'd got changed he made his way to the kitchen to uphold his end of the trade.

He rooted around in Klavier's cupboards, managing to find the ingredients to create something edible and healthy for the pair of them. "I'll just make us some pasta with bacon...shouldn't take too long." He flitted about preparing the meal, shooing Klavier out of his way. Honestly how was he supposed to cook while getting sexually harassed every 5 minutes?! He sent him into the lounge to relax on the sofa for a bit while he cooked. It was better that way and the food would be done sooner.

After getting chased out of the kitchen he slumped on the sofa, drinking another cup of coffee while he waited for Apollo to serve them dinner. It was nice being cooked for again, he was eagerly awaiting to taste what Apollo could make. About 15 minutes later Apollo wandered into the room Klavier was in, handing him a bowl of pasta, choosing to flop down next to him. "I hope it's all right for you, it tasted fine to me." He ran his fingers through his hair, leaving his longer antennae to flop down to one side.

"I am sure it will be wunderbar." He chuckled, taking a bite out of the appetising meal. He savoured it, nodding in approval. "Wow Apollo, you really can cook...This tastes amazing!" He beamed at the other, who just scratched the back of his head and pulled what Klavier called his "I have no idea what I'm doing but this seems to make sense" face.

"O-Oh, I'm glad then. Enjoy." He felt a lot better now he was eating something, his headache had subsided to a mere dull throb which would hopefully soon dissipate. "You should chill here for a while, cook all of our meals." Klavier was half joking, but he certainly wouldn't say no to the company, and the great food.

Apollo almost choked on some pasta, "W-What?! Are you being serious? Live here for a bit with you?! Klavier...I don't know If I could do that. You'd get sick of me." He frowned, putting the empty bowl on the floor, turning to face the prosecutor. "I mean, I guess I could for a little bit...See how things go?" It was his turn to brush a stray lock of blond hair out of Klavier's face, prompting him to turn to smile at the flustered lawyer.

"Well I was joking, mostly. It would be nice to have someone about again, ja? Even if it's only temporary." He quickly finished his meal, leaning back to pull his legs up onto the sofa, stretching out, motioning for Apollo to lean back into his chest. Apollo frowned, but did it anyway, letting Klavier loop his arms around his body, which he held onto like a security blanket, mostly because he was afraid Klavier would spoon him off the sofa.

Klavier placed a soft kiss to the top of his head again, drinking in his freshly showered scent. "Good. We can head over to your place if you want later and pack some things for you to keep here? Sounds good, ja?" Klavier relaxed his grip as Apollo shuffled around so he was facing Klavier, leaning up to gently press his lips to the prosecutor's.

"Yeah, it does. We can do that...but I'm pretty comfortable right here." Apollo shifted to wrap his arms around Klavier's neck as the kiss was reciprocated, enjoying the feel of Klavier's arms back around him, pulling him into a tighter embrace. So was this what his days would be reduced to once he moved in? Cuddles on the sofa and him being Klavier's personal chef?

Eh, he could live with that.

**END**


End file.
